Unstoppable
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Liz couldn't believe that the man she loved had left her and hurt her after using her. What happens when she finds out that he left something behind? What happens when she starts getting powers? Will she let Michael in to help her and be there for her?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know I probably shouldn't be starting another Roswell story but unfortunately my muse doesn't agree with that... The basic plotline for this story as well as the couple is a dare from my 9 yr old daughter n 10 yr old son... *groans* I've never been one to able to turn down a dare... Hence the story... Well once they gave me the dare my muse was off and running... So here we go... LOL... A few things you need to know... First off I love Max and Liz together but my daughter and son decided I need to stretch my writing creativity for this show... LOL... So this story will be a Michael/Liz story... LOL... This is going to be interesting... LOL... Secondly Max will be in this story I'm just not sure exactly how he's going to be in it... *clears throat* So remember as much as I love Max and Liz together and no matter how hard this story will be to write it will be a Michael/Liz story... Now with that all being said... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell... *thinks* I don't think I own my muse or my daughter and son right now either... *smirks* But I did kidnap Michael and Max so I could have something fun to do!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Liz looked at the stick in her hand in shock. She couldn't believe that this was happening to her. She couldn't believe that what she was seeing was the truth. She wasn't even aware that she was making the lights flicker on and off until the light bulb in the bathroom along with the mirror exploded making her cry out as glass cut into her.

She had forgotten that she wasn't alone until the bathroom door burst open. She looked over her shoulder and saw Isabel and Kyle standing there looking at her in concern. Without saying anything to them she handed the stick she was holding to Isabel and walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. She knew the minute the realized what Isabel was holding because she heard both Kyle and Isabel gasp in shock and then she felt them beside her.

"Oh my God Liz are you okay?" Isabel asked. She could tell from looking at the girl she considered a sister that she was in shock. She could also see the pain in Liz's eyes that she was trying so desperately to hide.

Liz looked at Isabel through the tears she wasn't even aware she was crying and shook her head. "God Isabel what in the hell am I going to do? I'm pregnant and I'm alone. Your fucking brother left me after sleeping with me once so he could go and find his son. How in the hell am I supposed to feel? What in the hell am I supposed to do now?"

Kyle looked at Liz and sighed. "He may have left you Lizzie but that doesn't mean that you're alone. You have Isabel, Maria, Michael and me. You just have to remember that."

Liz shook her head. "I know that Kyle but how in the hell am I supposed to raise a baby by myself? How in the hell could he use me like he did? Especially when he said that he loved me!"

Kyle sighed but didn't say anything. He wasn't sure that there was anything that he could say to make Liz feel better. His eyes raked from her head down her body but his mouth dropped open in shock when he got to her stomach. "Uh Liz what in the hell are you doing?"

Liz raised an eyebrow at Kyle and said "What do you mean what am I doing? I'm not doing anything."

Kyle shook his head again and pointed to Liz's stomach. "Liz you have to be doing something! Your stomach is glowing green!"

Liz's mouth dropped open in shock as she looked down at her stomach. "Oh my God."

Isabel also looked at Liz's stomach in shock and amazement. "Liz we need to find out why your stomach is glowing."

Liz looked at Isabel and gave a bitter laugh. "I'll tell you why my stomach is glowing. I'm preggo with an alien eggo!"

Isabel's mouth dropped open at Liz's comment and then she chuckled. "Okay Liz just calm down. I'm going to go and get Michael and Maria."

Liz sighed but nodded. "It's not like I'm going anywhere Iz. I couldn't even if I wanted to right now."

Isabel nodded and looked over at Kyle who was still starring at Liz in shock. "Keep her calm Kyle. I'll be right back."

Without even waiting on a response Isabel made her way out of Liz's bedroom and then out of the apartment. Once she shut the apartment door she leaned her head against it and sighed. She was angry at her brother for what he has done to Liz but she had to stay strong for Liz. She took in a deep breath and then let it out and finally made her way down the stairs and into the back part of the restaurant. She looked into the kitchen for Michael and when she saw him she walked over to him. "Um Michael I need you to come upstairs with me."

Michael raised his head from where he was looking down at the grill when he heard Isabel talk to him. With one look at her face he knew that whatever Isabel had to say was going to impact him and everyone else. "What's wrong Isabel? I'm kind of working here."

Isabel sighed and shook her head. "I can't tell you right now but I need for you to trust me. I need you to come upstairs with me to see Liz."

At the mention of his dark haired friend his eyes became concerned. "Is Liz okay? Do I need to hunt Max down and kill him?"

Isabel chuckled a bit and then became serious. "Liz is anything but okay at the moment. I just really need for you to come upstairs with me. Please Michael? It's important."

Michael nodded and sighed. "Okay Iz I'm coming. Let me see if Mr. Parker minds if I take my break now."

Isabel nodded and watched as Michael went over and talked to Mr. Parker for a minute and then came back to her. "Well?"

"I can take my break now. Do we need Maria?" Michael said.

Isabel nodded making Michael sigh and she raised an eyebrow. "Why the sigh?"

Michael shook his head. "It's nothing. I'll let you go and get her. Right now her and I aren't really talking."

Isabel's eyes widened and demanded "Why aren't you two talking? I thought you two were getting along good since you got back together."

Michael gave a bitter laugh. "Oh we were until she said Max's name while we doing you know what."

Isabel's mouth dropped in shock and then she glared and said "Damn her. Is she trying to make sure that Liz goes completely over the fucking edge?"

Michael shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know but I really don't think right now would be the time for you to ask her that. You go and get her and I'll head upstairs."

Isabel nodded and watched as Michael headed towards the steps leading to the apartment and then she went into the diner and walked over to Maria. "Can you take a break? I need for you to come upstairs with me. Something is going on with Liz."

Maria rolled her eyes. "Something is always going on with Liz. You guys can just tell me later. I have customers."

Isabel glared at Maria and said harshly "Is it that you have customers or the fact that you're afraid that Liz will find out just how much you like Max?"

Maria's mouth dropped open in shock and she said "How do you know that?"

Isabel just shook her head. "God and to think I thought you and Michael were good for one another. Hell you aren't good enough for Michael or for Liz. I actually think that you deserve Max. You know what Maria? I don't want you to worry about anything. From now on we won't tell you a damn thing."

With that Isabel turned on her heel and made her way to the back and up the stairs. She heard Maria's indignant shout and she didn't care. All that mattered right now was Liz. She would make sure that she dealt with Maria later. She took in a deep breath and walked back into the apartment. As soon as she walked in she went straight to Liz's bedroom. Her eyes widened in shock at the sight that met her eyes as soon as she entered the room and closed the door.

* * *

A/N 2: Okay so I also love Michael/Maria together but in order for me to be able to do my dare they can't be together... LOL... I don't like making Maria the bad guy but in order for this story to work she has to be at least for now... So click the button and let me know what you think... *runs and hides*


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews to the previous chapter... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Isabel took in the scene in front of her and said "What in the world is going on?"

Michael who had his hands on Liz's stomach turned his head and looked at Isabel. "I'm not quite sure what is going on. When I came in Liz had a green shield all around her but as soon as I came near it dropped and I had the strongest urge to touch her stomach."

Isabel nodded but then asked "Well you are aware that Liz's feet isn't touching the ground right now aren't you? She's floating in the air."

Michael looked down and gasped and his eyes flew to Isabel and said "No I wasn't aware of that until you just told me."

Isabel shook her head and chuckled and looked up at Liz. "Liz why are you floating?"

Liz looked down at where her feet should have been on the ground and then back at Isabel in shock. "I have no clue. God what in the hell is happening to me?"

Isabel looked at Liz and then at Michael and Kyle and finally back to Liz. "I don't know Liz but we'll figure it out. Do you think that you could get your feet back on the ground?"

Liz looked at Isabel and then at the ground and back at Isabel. "I don't know but I can try. I'm not even sure why I'm floating."

Michael who still had his hands on Liz's stomach looked up into her eyes and said "What were you thinking about a minute ago before you started floating?"

Liz sighed and said "I was thinking about how Max screwed me and then left me after he got what he wanted. While I was thinking about it I got angry."

Michael's own eyes hardened and he said "Okay then try thinking of something that makes you smile or happy."

Liz nodded and thought about how safe she felt with Michael's hands on her and the next thing she knew her feet were back on solid ground. "Wow it worked."

Michael laughed and said "What did you think about?"

Liz blushed and looked down at the floor. She didn't want to say out loud what she had thought about because she wasn't even sure what it had meant. She couldn't believe that, that had been the first thing in her mind. But as she stood there with Michael's hands still on her stomach she realized that she did indeed feel safe with his hands on her. She took a step back and as soon as she did she gasped in pain because for some reason it caused her physical pain not to have his hands on her. "Oh um I don't think I want to say."

Michael noted the blush on Liz's face and he smiled slightly. "Come on Liz you can tell us. After all you're among friends."

At that Liz looked around and she saw that Maria wasn't there. "Speaking of friend where is Maria?"

Isabel sighed. "She's working."

Liz shook her head and said "Iz don't think you have to protect my feelings. I know that Maria isn't up here because she blames me for Max leaving. Just like I know that she slept with Max the morning that he left to go look for his son."

At that Isabel's, Kyle's and Michael's mouth all dropped open in shock and Kyle ground out "What do you mean she slept with Max the morning he left to go find his son?"

Liz gave a bitter laugh. "I mean exactly that Kyle."

Michael shook his head and growled "How do you know her and Max slept together Liz? Are you sure?"

Once again Liz gave a bitter laugh. "Oh yeah I'm sure that Maria and Max slept together Michael. If walking in and finding them hadn't been enough when I touched Maria on accident later that same day I got a flash of it. That is why I haven't been touching you guys a whole lot lately. Anytime I touch someone I get a flash."

Michael, Kyle and Isabel were all furious and Isabel said "Why didn't you tell us Liz? We would have been there for you. You have us even if you don't have Max and Maria anymore. We're not them and we're not going to leave, use or abandon you. You're our family just like we're your family. You can come to us anytime you need us."

Liz sighed and closed her eyes as she felt tears rush into them at Isabel's words. "I know that I have you guys and you will never know how much that means to me. I also know that you three would never do to me what Maria and Max has. I just felt like I needed to deal with this on my own just so that I could come to terms with it. Now I'm not sure what I'm going to do. My powers are getting out of control and on top of that I'm pregnant and the father of my baby left me and betrayed me all in one fell swoop not to mention the fact I lose my best friend who I loved like a sister."

Michael couldn't stand hearing the pain in Liz's voice and he pulled her into his arms. He felt her tense up in surprise and he sighed. He knew that she was surprised because he has never hugged her like this before but he just couldn't stand hearing all the pain and hurt in her voice. "Max was and is an idiot and so is Maria. You're not alone Liz. I'll help you however I can."

At Michael's words the tears fell down Liz's face and she buried her head into his chest as the sobs racked her body. She tried to fight them but gave up and just let them pour out of her eyes. She felt both Kyle and Isabel put their hands on her back in silent support and she cried even harder. She may have lost the man she loved and the girl who she had thought of like a sister but today she gained another best girl friend and two boys who she knew would make sure that they did everything and anything they could to protect her from ever being hurt like she had. She also knew without any of them saying anything that they would be there to help her through this pregnancy.

* * *

A/N 2: So... *clears throat* I had no clue the Maria/Max thing happened until my muse typed it... LOL... Click the button and let me know what you think about this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay in updating! I know that it's been a while and for that I'm truly sorry. Between my muse having different ideas and real life I haven't had the time to do this chapter until now... Now this chapter may be short as I'm going to show Michael's thoughts and possibly someone else's but it's up to the muse! So Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Michael held Liz in his arms as she cried and he felt murderous. He wanted to find Max and rip him apart limb from limb and then set him on fire. He couldn't believe that Max had treated Liz so callously. He couldn't believe that Max had used Liz like he did and then turn around and sleep with her so called best friend.

He felt rage swell up in him but he swallowed it down. He knew that no matter how much he wanted to find Max and kill him for doing this that he couldn't. He knew that he couldn't leave Liz's side right now. He also knew that he didn't even want to leave Liz's side. Yes he wanted to kill Max for hurting Liz but he didn't want to have to leave Liz's side.

He wasn't sure why he was feeling such a pull to her right now but he wasn't going to question it. All he was going to do was make sure that he was there if Liz needed him. He would make sure that Liz was alright and that she didn't need anything. He would make sure that he took care of her in a way that made her realize that while Max was a bastard for what he did that he himself would be there by her side through everything.

As he held her in his arms his mind finally comprehended what he had missed earlier and his mouth dropped open in shock. He pulled back slightly and looked at Liz in complete shock and then he looked down at her stomach which was still glowing green. His hands dropped from her back and he brought them back around and placed them on her stomach. He couldn't believe that she was pregnant but he knew that it was the truth not only because of the look in Liz's eyes but because of the feeling he got when he touched her stomach.

He silently vowed that he would be there for both Liz and her baby. He would make sure that the baby knew he or she was loved by him even if his or her father wasn't around. He would make sure that Liz knew that no matter what happened he would be there to help her raise her child. He silently vowed that he would step into the role of father for Liz's unborn child.

As he looked into Liz's eyes he felt himself falling and he gasped. He could tell that Liz was feeling everything that he was because it showed in her eyes. He couldn't tear his eyes off of the woman he held in his arms. He didn't want to take his eyes off of her. He felt as if she was the only reason he was still here and he knew then and there that when he didn't leave like he should have that he hadn't stayed because of Maria. It was then that he realized the real reason he had stayed on Earth. He had stayed so that he could be close to Liz. That realization took his breath away and made his heart pound hard in his chest.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~

As she looked into Michael's eyes Liz felt her world shift and her breath caught in her chest. She felt as if she was free falling but yet surprisingly she wasn't afraid because she had no doubt in her mind or in her heart that Michael would catch her. As she looked deep into his eyes she could feel every emotion that he was feeling and her breath came out in a gasp. She couldn't take her eyes away from his especially when she saw realization dawn in them.

She couldn't help but wonder what had just dawned on him but she knew that he would tell her if not yet then eventually. She wasn't sure why she knew that she just did. She also knew that he would never hurt her or betray her like Max had done and her heart soared as she stared deeply into his eyes and saw all the love he felt for her.

Without taking her eyes off of his she lifted one of her hands and placed it on his where it laid on her stomach and she gasped at the electricty she felt with that simple touch. She heard him gasp to and she smiled slightly. She knew that she should be afraid that this was happening to quick but something was telling her that it was meant to be. She wasn't sure what was happening to her or even to Michael but she knew without a shadow of doubt that whatever it was that was happening was supposed to happen.

* * *

A/N 2: *clears throat and clears throat again* Well now only the beginning half of this story went the way I planned. Phoenix took off running with what Liz was thinking and feeling... *looks at Katie as I hear her laugh* Oh hush I know I need to lock Phoenix up but I can't! *clears throat again* Okay click the button and let me know what you all think!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: ***looks around sheepishly* **I am so so sorry for not updating this story for so long... I found all my notebooks with my Roswell stories in them and have them in the stand by my chair so I won't lose them again... Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell..

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Isabel and Kyle watched the green light surround Liz and Michael both and their eyes widened in shock. They could feel the excess energy and looked at one another before looking back at Liz and Michael who didn't even look like they remembered that they weren't alone.

Isabel cleared her throat and said "Earth to Liz and Michael. Are you two okay?"

Liz broke eye contact with Michael and looked over his shoulder at Isabel and Kyle and smiled sheepishly. "We're okay. I'm not exactly sure what that was but whatever it was it has made me feel whole for the first time in I don't know how long. So why don't we all sit down and talk about just what it is I am going to do."

Michael shook his head and sat down on Liz's bed and pulled her down onto his lap. He wasn't sure why but he didn't want to let her go. He liked the feelings that was coursing through him. "It isn't just about what you are going to do, Liz. We are going to talk about what we all are going to do. There is no way in hell that any of us are going to let you go through this alone but especially without me by your side every step of the way. I don't know what just happened, Liz, but I'm not gonna lie and say I didn't like the feeling. I have you now and I'm not letting you go. From now on it is you and me no matter what. I do believe that the fates just gave us the chance to be happy with one another, Liz, and I'm not letting that slip by you or myself no matter the cost. I realized something while I was looking into your eyes and while you were holding your hand over mine on your stomach. I realized that I stayed behind for YOU and NOT for Maria. I think it has always been you, Liz. I really do hope that you will give us a chance."

Liz nodded and blushed. "I feel safer with you than I ever felt with Max, Michael. I think you are right that you and I are meant to be together. I don't really give a shit about Maria's or Max's feelings. They both can go screw themselves because I am done letting them both walk all over me. It's time that I get to be happy and I am damn sure I'll be happy with you, Michael."

A voice behind where Isabel and Kyle was standing said "I'm happy to hear you say that, Sweetheart. Now how are you feeling, Lizzie? Was I correct in my assumption that you are pregnant?"

Kyle, Michael, and Isabel all gasped but Liz chuckled and said "Come on in, Dad. And yes you were correct that I am pregnant. We were just talking about what I am going to do. I was feeling lost until Michael touched my stomach and then everything felt perfect and like it should have been from the start. The only thing is we can't exactly go to a regular doctor for me to get looked over so I don't know what I'm going to do about that."

Jeff Parker chuckled and stepped into the room and closed the door again. He leaned against the door and looked at the group of teenagers in front of him. He smiled and flicked something out of his shirt sleeve and then with a flick of the wand in his hand a silver falcon appeared. "Severus Snape and Carlisle Cullen, I need you both to come to Roswell as soon as you can. A situation has cropped up and you two are the only ones I know who could help us figure out what to do. Just come to the Crashdown diner when you get into town." After the falcon left he looked at Liz and grinned. "You can start using your wand if you need to, Lizzie. I think it is only fair that you let Kyle, Isabel, and Michael into our secret now that you know there's. I do believe thought that you shouldn't tell Max or Maria especially after what both of them have done to you. More than likely Severus will be here within four hours or so and Carlisle will be here within six hours or so and he will probably bring his family with him. For now try to keep calm and if you need to stay up here with Michael, Isabel, and Kyle. I'll call Jim and let him know that Kyle will be possibly staying here overnight and that he can come by when he is finished with work. Michael, I have called Andrew in so you can stay up here with Lizzie. If any of you four need anything just give me a quick call. I will have some food sent up shortly for all four of you."

Liz smiled. "Thank you, Daddy."

Jeff Parker shook his head and smiled. "You are welcome, Princess."

Liz smiled again and then waited for her dad to leave her bedroom before she looked at Isabel, Kyle, and Michael. "Surprise! I'm a witch!"

Michael rolled his eyes and smirked. "It's about time you told us, Liz! Isabel, Kyle, and I have known for a long while that you were one but we didn't want to confront you with it because we knew you would tell us when you were ready. I'm going to take it that Severus Snape and Carlisle Cullen are wizards and will be able to help you out?"

Liz shook her head. "Severus is a wizard that is true but I'm not sure who Carlisle is. I've met Severus a time or two when he would pop in out of the blue to talk some things over with dad. I guess we'll just have to wait and see who Carlisle is once he gets here. Although I am inclined to trust him since dad does."

Michael, Kyle, and Isabel nodded but it was Michael who said "We will all trust him to but I refuse to leave your side while he checks you over or whatever it is that he is going to do when he gets here."

Liz smiled and turned her head to kiss Michael on the cheek. "Thank you, Michael. And thank you Isabel and Kyle for being here for me."

Isabel grinned. "I wouldn't be anywhere else, Liz. Now what would you like to do?"

Liz sighed. "How about we put a movie in and then all lay on my bed to watch it. I can enlarge my bed to fit all four of us."

Everyone nodded and Kyle picked out a movie and put it in while Liz enlarged the bed and then climbed over it to lay down with Michael behind her on the edge and Isabel beside her with Kyle on Isabel's other side. Soon they were all watching the movie and just enjoying spending time together.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* I'm proud of myself for getting this one updated... hehe... Hope y'all like the update! Click the button and let me know what ya think!


End file.
